Super Smash Shorts
by RadiantDarkness999
Summary: A companion story to Super Smash Bros. Unlimited: Universe Omega. Basically detailing the antics of the gang when not fight their evil Elizabethan enemies. I needed an alliteration.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I seem to have finally attained the guts to return to this website. So, to all readers, redundantly, hello! How are you? Not that you could really respond… Anyway, this is a bit of a spot for short stories about my completely unoriginal fanfic, Super Smash Bros. Unlimited: Universe Omega. You kind of have to read that story for a bit of backstory, if you really want. I'm warning you, it gets rather wordy around Chapter 6. Yes, I am a boring, unoriginal fool. Heard it before. I challenge that now. Any and all reviews are appreciated, now, let's stop talking and start the story, shall we? Allons-y!**

 **(Line)**

 **Chapter 1) The TARDIS Life**

 _(Third Person P.O.V.)_

As the control room of the TARDIS slowly moved into view, Amy sighed. Violet and Seth were out on a mission commissioned by the MI6. Megan, Sabrina, and Brenden all had school to take care of. Amy was able to avoid school because private school schedules were different. Felix and Randy were pardoned from school because of their family's importance to the state of the world. Randy was in his room, hacking a bank system or some shit. She had noticed that the control room's layout had changed again. She sighed once again, at her own boyfriend's stupidity. "Felix?" she called, "Why did you change the design again?! You know I can never get around these things!"

"That's your own fault! It's not like this is a maze! Well… it is, but, it's not a very hard maze!" Felix yelled from behind a bookshelf, his head buried within a book.

"Well I'm sorry that not all of us are geniuses! Can't you choose a theme and stick with it?!" Amy yelled back. She walked in-between stacks of books, which were tall enough to be the maze. Felix had his head buried in a large book labeled _The_ _History of the Time Wars._

"No, I cannot choose a theme! I like variety!" he retaliated, lifting his head out of the book after before murmuring "Oh, so that's his name…"

Amy walked up behind his chair and asked "Whose name?"

"Close. Just an old friend's," he replied. "I got a lot of traits from him, and a few more from Sherlock too…"

"Did you now. Can you please just choose one layout and stick with it?" Amy asked him with the puppy dog eyes that were pretty much his kryptonite.

"Fine, if it bothers you so much. Let's go take care of that then." Felix rose from his chair and was met from a hug from behind.

"Took you long enough Felicia!" Amy spoke with a teasing tone. She let go and ran off in a random direction.

"Wait Amy! If you're not careful-" He was cut off by the sounds of a stack of books falling. He ran it the direction of the crash and found a half buried Amy. "You… *sigh*… are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now get me outta here!" she yelled. After being pulled out, Felix examined her for injuries, even though she kept insisting she was fine. Looking up, the couple saw a door labeled Engine Room that was formerly hidden by the stack of books. Because of Felix's unending curiosity and Amy's adventurous spirit, they both agreed to enter the room.

"Ladies first," Felix muttered.

"Exactly what I was about to say," Amy replied, waiting for Felix to understand. The thought suddenly dawned upon him, and he smiled.

"Stop it," he said playfully.

"Not a chance," she replied, laughing. Felix entered with Amy right behind him. Amy hit the light switch, and the two were met with a rather interesting sight. A large metal walkway leading to a spherical stone structure. Amy looked down, screamed "OH FUCK!" , and grabbed onto Felix from behind.

"What? What is it… oh. Right. You're scared of heights, and it doesn't make it any easier if I tell you what exactly that is down there, will it?" Felix said cautiously.

"Try me."

"It's a star that's on the verge of supernova and black hole-ism at the same time."

"Nope. Didn't help. What would is if we could see what that stone thing is and get out of here as fast as we can."

"Agreed." The two slowly moved towards the sphere, and they realized it was in the epicenter of the room, above the star. "Ah, so it's an energy converter. I think it's called the Eye of Harmony."

"Cool, now, can we please go? That drop is slightly freaking me out."

"Yeah, that would be best. Let's leave while we're ahead." The two slinked back towards the exit. After closing the door, both dropped to the floor shivering. Both trying to calm down after the overwhelming sight. Felix held Amy, quietly whispering all the general calm down words. Amy had had a traumatic experience with heights when she once climbed up a tall tree and couldn't get down for half a day. After all of the quivering from both parties stopped, they finally stood up and walked to the control room. Well, not all the quivering. Amy had calmed down, but she could notice Felix trying to hide his hands and he was gritting his teeth. Amy surprised him by pushing him against the wall, grabbed his arm and pulled up the sleeve of his coat and dress shirt and felt his skin. She could feel his arm shaking ever so slightly. Felix was very cold as well.

"Idiot. You should have just said if you were scared. But I didn't know you were scared of heights…" she scolded. Felix just looked surprised, then calm again, his eyes making the sufficient color changes from neon green to his standard brown.

"Yeah… a mission on Mt. Kilimanjaro. Capture a bandit who had slipped away into the mountains. I slipped on a rock. About a fifty feet fall, and that was terrifying. Violet and Seth were just barely able to catch me, but it still scarred me," Felix told. The similarities between the two of them seemed to get more apparent with each thing that happened.

"Yeah, know the feeling on a different scale. Are you okay? Can you walk?" Amy asked, eyes filled with concern. Felix studied her for a moment and said he was alright.

"You know, you never seem to be convinced when I tell you that I'm fine. Maybe I should prove it…" he continued, surprising Amy by picking her up bridal style and continuing to walk towards the control room.

"Oh? Such a bold move, for one so reserved as yourself. Don't step out of line, soldier!" she said laughing within the comfort of Felix's arms.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied, laughing a bit. Amy decided to try and play with Felix's emotions (because us guys like Felix are at beck and call of their girl). Amy bit on Felix's ear softly while Felix was walking, causing him to let out a soft yelp of pain.

"Mmmm… I didn't even bite very hard…" Amy got quieter with every word, whispering into his ear. "And yet you start letting out sounds already. Or is it that big bad Felix is just a small little lion cub?" Felix, blushing brighter than a tomato (with bright crimson eyes), replied just as quietly.

"You just surprised me. You know, if I didn't know you better than I do, that could be taken as an invitation to play a bit frisky."

"And if it was meant that way?" Felix stared in disbelief, eyes going a deep golden yellow, before a slight tint of pink.

"Well then," Felix met her lips with his, and then separated. "I'd gladly take that offer. I know it wasn't though."

"Okay, but you know that how?"

"So it wasn't. Thank you for the answer. You're doing that face again."

"What face?"

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face."

"This is my natural face."

"I know that."

"Oh shut up." she said giggling slightly.

"Mmm, make me."

"Well, maybe I will…" Amy whispered as she bit his neck softly.

"No, maybe I will." A voice said from ahead.

"Ahh… Nee-chan, Seth, you're back." Felix laughed nervously.

"And what exactly is happening in front of me?" Violet asked in a slightly motherly tone.

"Exactly what it looks like…" Amy replied to her question, kissing Felix on the neck before making to be let down. Felix instantly obliged.

"Well it seems as if you two had fun. Do anything while we were away?" Seth asked, popping his head into the hallway. "With the tone in Violet's voice, she thinks you two did something more than just talk…"

"Well, we discovered a little thing known as the engine room, but we decided to not go there again. We were coming here to finally set the main control room to a regular room, once and for all. I just messed with him a little bit during our walk here," Amy explained.

"Well, you're not going to do that from this hallway. Hurry up, get to the control room. From what I've seen, even the Hall of Legendary Weapons was filled with books. I almost stepped on the Elder Wand…" Seth pushed. As Felix and Amy walked into the room, his ear was grabbed by Violet.

"Ow! OW! Stop it! That hurts!" he yowled.

"Fine, but we will have words tonight, ya hear? You will tell me exactly what happened this afternoon, kay?" Violet whispered with a dark smile.

"Yeah, okay onee…" Felix chuckled nervously. " _Onee-chan can be just like Mom sometimes…"_ he thought, happy that Megan was the one with mind reading powers. _"Now… ah, this is the button. Hmmm… yeah, that one._ All of the books that flooded the TARDIS had disappeared in sparkles. The main control room had now looked more like a cabin in the woods in winter. A fire burned in the fireplace, with a few chairs and couches spread about. A bookcase with everyone's favorite books laid off to the side wall. The floor was now carpeted, with a fully stocked kitchen (wood flooring) now in the main room.

"Much better. See, this is nice, isn't it?" Amy spoke to Felix with meaning in her voice.

"Yes yes, I understand. I won't change it. I quite like it too," he replied. "Well, it's high time we should get some dinner. I'll start cooking, now that we have a kitchen."

"I didn't know you could cook Felix!" Amy yelled excitedly. "You get better with every new thing I learn about you!"

"Ahem. Yeah _Seth_ **,** wouldn't it be great if you could cook too?" Violet nudged him in the ribs.

"Well… yeah, about that…" Seth began as he started blushing.

"What, Seth, you haven't told her yet?" Felix said smugly.

"Haven't told me what?" Violet asked.

"That he's been taking cooking lessons from me," Felix replied blatantly.

"… Seth. Is he telling the truth?" Violet looked over at Seth uncertainly.

"…yes. I was a bit too embarrassed to say that though…" Seth quietly replied.

"Seth…" Violet started, "Oh my god I love you!" she yelled as she tackled him with a hug. They separated and Seth started to help Felix prepare dinner for the five currently in the TARDIS.

"What's the saying? Boys will be boys?" Amy asked Violet.

"Yeah, but our boys will always be our boys. That doesn't have to change." Violet replied.

 **(Line)**

 **So that was quite interesting, don't you think? No? Yes? Respond in the comments if you would so wish. Thanks for reading! Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm finally back to writing and uploading when I can! Nice to see you reader! Exclamation points! So I believe I should keep these quick, so now, we find ourselves at the most terrifying thing ever. School. Arg… all of the terrors unbound. I never mentioned it, but I tend to be an introvert. By the way, this chapter is more of a Felix chapter. So, this dimension of a chapter is here. Allons-y!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2) High School pt. 1**

 _(Third Person P.O.V.)_

He couldn't escape it forever. Felix knew he would have to visit his "technical" high school at one point. And unfortunately this day had come. Thomas Jefferson High School. Felix sighed as he walked into the reception office at six in the morning. Interestingly, it wasn't the work he was bothered by. He wasn't there as a student, but a substitute teacher. Since his family has special pardons from the World Government, he didn't need to go to school. But being the person he was, he came on an occasional whim. Middle school was one of them, but he stuck around after a while. Felix enjoyed speaking with the teachers, and the occasional student. He was let through the reception office and walked down to the cafeteria.

Felix could here the "Who's he?" and "Is he a new student?" stuff each time he visited. People just stared, watching a person his age unlocking a classroom door and strolling in. With another hour to burn before school, he decided to spend it on watching anime. He put on an _"I'll Come Back For You"_ cover by MAX. _What is this class I'm covering anyway?_ He looked at the schedule and saw that it had said Free Thinking. _Thank the gods that it's this class._ Felix truly believed in thinking freely. A female student walked in. "Good morning." Felix said without looking up from the computer.

"Oh, uh, morning," she muttered, staring at the child, probably two years younger than her. "Um, tell me, what exactly are you doing?"

"What exactly requires me to?" Felix asked.

"You must show respect for your elders," the girl said hotly.

Felix looked up. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I asked what you were doing first."

"Watching anime. Your turn."

"Sarah. Now, what are you doing on that computer?"

"I answered that already."

"Fine, who are you?"

"My name is Mr. Leon. I'm your substitute teacher for today."

"Don't make fun of me. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Felix back at his computer, picked up and threw his identification card. She read aloud, "Dr. Felix Severus Leon. Substitute… teacher… What? Impossible! You're younger than me!"

"How old are you Sarah?"

"Sixteen."

"Two years," Felix said as he rose and walked toward her. "Two measly years mean nothing to me. I see that you are student council president. Speak with another teacher about me later and tell them I asked you to return to me after asking."

"Who are you to order me around?"

"I am your substitute teacher. Fine, ask me any question at all. At all. Anything you can think of."

"Fine. Any question right? What is my favorite color?" Sarah asked confidently. _You brought this upon yourself kid._ Felix merely studied her. Sarah wore a pink top, jeans, and a brown leather belt. She had long black hair and cold gray eyes. Felix stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Really? Who chooses auburn?" Felix said in surprise, jerking back.

"No way! How did you do that?" she yelled in even more surprise. "One more! What is my favorite subject?" she challenged, confident he could never guess.

"Easy, this one. Free Thinking. That's why you were so bothered with me being the substitute," Felix quickly replied. By this time, first period had started. Everyone in class was watching the back and forth as several questions were asked and replied to and the president was consistently getting more frustrated.

"Oh damn it all!" Sarah finally gave up. "Fine! You are the substitute!"

"Thank you. Now can we finally get to– Wilson! Is that you?" Felix interrupted himself.

"Hi Fel– I mean Mr. Leon! It's been a long time!" the student named Wilson rose. Tall and buff, he stood taller than everybody else.

"Mr. Leon?" everyone else yelled.

"You need something?" Felix looked around annoyed. He turned to Wilson and motioned him down. "We can talk after school, old friend. Now to the rest of you, what do you usually do in this class?

"We sit around on our phones all day!" a voice called from the back. Felix looked to see a teenage boy with earphones in, feet on his desk.

Felix sighed. "And you are?"

"I don't answer to runts!" he yelled, the whole class 'ooo' ing.

"And I don't like talking to sticks, but I don't get what I want do I?" Everyone recoiled at the burning remark. The guy in the back made and fired a spit ball. Felix curled it around, Master Shifu style and shot it back at the student, hitting him in the nose. "All I want is respect. To me and anyone you meet."

"Yeah? You're not getting it!" another student yelled, throwing a paper airplane straight at Felix. He caught it without looking and it erupted into black flames. Once the flames sputtered out, there was a single black rose where the airplane once was. Everyone just stared in fear as Felix walked to the back, looking the two offenders strictly.

"I will say this once, and no more. Get out of my classroom." He said in a sinister voice. The two got up and ran. Felix next walked over to Sarah. He handed the black flower to her and whispered in her ear. "Touch a petal."

She did as he asked and the flower seemed to crystallize and shattered into millions of pieces. Nobody said a word.

"So, how was the game?" Felix asked. "Did you guys wi–" Felix was cut off by an explosion in the front. The fire alarm sounded and all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **So, how was that chapter? I love explosions. Part 2 will be up soon. As will the next chapter of the main story. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! So, continuation of that last part. Right! Allons-y!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3) High School pt. 2**

 _(Third Person P.O.V.)_

Felix groaned. "Am I ever going to be able to finish my class?" he yelled. The class started screaming. Sarah and Wilson stood up instantly and rushed for the door. "Where exactly do you think you are going?"

"Umm… we were just going to the bathroom!" Sarah quickly replied. A little too quickly.

"Weak, stupid lie. I know where you two are going. And my answer is–" Felix was interrupted.

"Mr. Leon, please, let us go! We can take care of it!" Wilson pleaded.

"Let me finish! I can't just let you go by yourselves. Here's the battle plan. You two stay here and guard the class. Sarah, you've had battle experience before! So have you Wilson!" Felix reasoned. "I'll take care of the threat. I swear on my title of the Specter." Felix began to walk out of the door before he was stopped by Sarah.

"Before you go and most certainly die, tell me who you are and why I should trust you," she blocked Felix from the door. "And how do you know I and Wilson have battle experience?"

"Fine! Who am I? I am the Specter, World Government Agent and Special Operations Manager of the Torchwood Institute. Why should you trust me? Honestly, you probably shouldn't. I could get you mixed up in a lot of trouble, but life is truly more fun that way. How do I know you and Wilson have battle experience? Time Lord. Slightly telepathic. Wilson I know from personal experience. He is an Adventurer, level 82, Guardian Class.

You… Sarah, a priestess. You know the art of the _Kuji-kiri,_ or the Nine Symbolic Cuts. I can read it right off of your spiritual energy signature. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take care of this, so keep your cool, and protect the students!" he finished by taking a big breath. "Damn, shouldn't have tried to say that much with a single breath." Felix ran off into the flaming hallway.

"Wait! Damn it! He's gone. Wilson! We need to take care of these guys! Everybody! Please evacuate the premises!" Sarah immediately took control and Wilson guided people out.

"Everybody leave in a screaming panic!" Wilson yelled. Everybody walked out of the classroom calmly (through the windows) and into the evacuation areas. Wilson smiled at his accomplishment.

"How did that just work?" Sarah questioned, yelling.

"Teenagers. Do the exact opposite of what they are told. What are we Millennials coming to?" he sighed. They just stared at each other for a moment, then each cracking a smile and leaving the premises. Before leaving however, they both looked back to see if they could see Felix, but to no avail. They did however, hear him.

"Dark Fire Dragon's Roar!" they heard him yell. A torrent of black flames covered the red and orange. Felix carried two unconscious bodies through the door and out into the sunlight. "Well, that's the attackers, but I still need to get to the injured people. Nobody is dead, but injured is a different story." Felix now addressed the whole evacuated class. "The sprinklers have taken care of the flames! If you have or don't have a heart, get in there and help your fellow human beings!" Everybody replied to this call to action with a determined roar. The class charged in to help the injured. "Now, for the main threat." Felix exclaimed this, turning around to face a large amount of people being lowered from helicopters. "Sarah! Make an energy barrier around the school! Wilson, with me!

"Sir, yes sir!" the two yelled loudly. Sarah focused and rose her hands toward the sky and a clear barrier surrounded the whole school. Wilson followed Felix onto the battlefield, equipped his armor, shield, and sword, and yelled, "Anchor Howl!" Half of the men who had come from the helicopters focused on Wilson, while the others worked on Felix. Or rather, Felix worked on them.

"Dark Fire Dragon's Grip Strike! Crushing Fang! Flame Elbow!" Felix yelled in rapid succession while he crushed the enemy forces. WIlson wasn't doing so bad himself constantly using Guardian offensive techniques.

"Shield Swing! Cross Slash! Aura Saber!" Wilson was doing a good job of holding them back, but was taking many hits because of his long cooldown times. He got close to being killed a number of times to the point he needed to use Castle of Stone, a desperate invincibility technique that blocked movement of the user in return for invulnerability. "Felix, it's up to you!"

"I'll wrap this up as fast as I can!" Felix yelled. He gathered up his magic and ethernano. "Dragon Slayer Secret Arts! Phoenix Techniques! Sabers of Purgatory!" In the immediate area, everything besides the area protected by the barrier was decimated by blades of dark fire. Since the battle was over, everyone regrouped and pledged to help rebuild the area. Felix did not however, as he was busy checking the bodies of the defeated. "Rebels… the stand against the World Government…"

"What is it Mr. Leon?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, nothing. That's the first time you've called me Mr. Leon. But, I suppose Felix will be fine, after what we've been through."

"Oh, how about Felix-sama?"

"Huh? No no, no need for that!" Felix stammered.

"Really? But we've been through so much!" Sarah complained playfully, grabbing him from behind, his blushes not being spared.

"Tut tut, Felix, is this what you get up to on your free time?" a voice from behind called. A whip fastened itself on Felix's wrist. His back straightened.

"Oh… hello Amy!" Felix said with fear in his voice, turning around. He faced the 14 year old girl who still had him whipped.

"I knew you were a player, but I didn't think you'd do that right in front of me," Amy sniffed, faking tears. "And with Sarah too! How could you cheat on me with my own friend?"

"What? You know each other? I'm not cheating on you!" Felix attempted to straighten out the fake situation, and failing in the end.

"Amy? What cruel fate is this? Us star-crossed lovers to be placed in this triangle of love!" Sarah played along. Felix looked bewilderedly at both girls. Panic filled his mind (BTW, guys are this oblivious. Most of us anyway.) His fear was plain on his face. Both girls decided to be merciful and just started laughing. Felix soon understood that it was a joke. No laughs came from him as he just collapsed to the floor in relief.

"God damn, you girls are going to kill me one of these days!" He yelled into the sky. The school day was cut short after a terrorist attack had been reported to have been stopped by the Specter. Felix ran into the TARDIS (how Amy got there), narrowly escaping the press, with Amy, Wilson, and Sarah close behind. "You girls have some explaining to do, but just holding you two captive here would be boring, so I think, we should go on an early winter vacation. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" The four cheered. Nobody noticed the slight golden glow on Felix's abdomen and right hand as he rushed around the TARDIS controls, heading to somewhere with snow, just to have fun. Just for the hell of it.

* * *

 **So! The two parter is done! Now, I will finally return to the main story! Plus, I may upload another soon enough. What it will be… working on that. Hint for any readers: Shiranui Gata. That probably gave it away. Oh well. Anyways, till next time reader. Laters!**


End file.
